


Tony and the Real Man

by technetium43



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Top Steve Rogers, steve's first time with a man, tony also needs to learn some self-care jeez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technetium43/pseuds/technetium43
Summary: Tony builds an android to have sex with. Said android looks suspiciously like Steve. When Steve finds out about the android, his reaction is decidedly different than Tony would have expected.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Tony and the Real Man

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i wrote this as i was very tired and all in one go, so sorry if there are any mistakes. I also don't normally write smut, so I hope I didn't do too badly. Enjoy!  
> (the title is a reference to the movie Lars and the Real Girl w/Ryan Gosling. it's sort of funny in a crude way. check it out!)

The idea had come to Tony at the end of a sixty-eight hour stint without sleep. It was the sort of idea that he would only entertain when he was tired enough to pass out. In fact, about two minutes after he thought of it and pulled up a tab to start drafting a schematic for it, he did just that. It was a good thing he started before he lost consciousness, or he might have forgotten that he thought of it at all. When he woke up to an aching neck and a horrible case of morning breath, the first thing he saw were the plans.  


It was the start of a blueprint for a humanlike android, which was nothing too out of the ordinary for him. What was different was what he was going to use it for. He read the title he had typed out before he’d fallen asleep aloud.  


“Fuck-Bot Mark 1.” It wasn’t his most creative name, but it got the point across.  


From all the stories that went around about him, you would think that Tony Stark was some kind of drug-crazed sex addict. A few years ago, you would have been right on. However, ever since the team formed he’d been doing less drugs, which was probably good for his health. He was happy about that. He was less happy about the part about having less sex..  


He just never seemed to have time anymore between the frequent threats the team had to deal with and trying to stay on top of his responsibilities for Stark Industries. Finding someone to do it with wasn’t easy either. Picking up some random person from a club would lead to a story in a tabloid and there was no one he knew personally who it would work with. His short fling with Pepper years back had been fun, but it was temporary.  


Masturbating took the edge off sometimes, but every time he did it he could only think about how his hand or whatever toy he was using couldn’t compare to being held down and taken control of. He wanted to be used. The truth of his situation was difficult enough that he had pushed it out of his mind repeatedly, so it made sense that being horribly sleep-deprived was the only way he could approach it.  


Tony stared at the schematic for a few seconds before pushing his chair forward and leaning over the screen. “Jarvis, send breakfast to the door and tell me when it arrives. I’m going to be busy for the day.”  


It actually took him less time than he had expected to put the thing together. He could build an android in his sleep, so most of the hard work centered around programming the behavior and making sure that the experience would feel realistic. After waffling back and forth between leaving it looking more robotic and fully embracing the human look, Tony settled for the latter.  


By the time he finished with it, it probably could have passed for a real person at a distance. He gave it all the features that he found attractive in men. A toned muscular body, a face with a strong jawline, and strikingly blue eyes. As he attached the synthetic blond hair, he realized who it was turning into and his stomach curled.  


It was wrong for him to make it look like Steve. He knew that it was. But he couldn’t help it, and he was already almost done with the thing. Besides, it wasn’t like anyone would ever know. People did perverted things all the time, right?  


He went all out on the dick. It was a work of art by the time he was through with it, and put every other dildo he’d ever used to shame. It could do anything that a real one could, and it was huge. Tony wasn’t worried about it fitting, though. He had always liked a challenge.  


When he was mere minutes away from being finished, alarm bells started to ring. He sighed and muttered to himself. “If I have to fight another group of mutated snake people, I’m going to quit this fucking team.”  


Thankfully, it turned out it wasn’t mutated snake people. It was mutated giant rats that some third-rate villain was using as minions to take over the city. On a normal day, Tony would’ve enjoyed making endless jokes about how bad New York’s rat problem had gotten, but his mind was focused on something else.  


Once the fight was over and Tony had suffered through an excruciating debrief that included Clint showing off his new ‘lucky giant rat tail’, he stumbled back to his workshop. He felt like he could have fallen asleep again right then, but he forced himself to finish the android. An energy shot helped, and when he finally completed it, he was thrilled.  


There was no doubt that it was the best sex doll ever made. Even calling it a sex doll was unfair, due to how intuitive and advanced it was. There were settings to make it dominant and submissive, programs to roleplay different scenarios, and an AI that could read verbal and bodily cues to gauge what to do next.  


Despite the lack of energy in his body, Tony had to try it out.  


“Come on.” He chuckled. “I didn’t spend all this time on it just to wait to use it. Jarvis, lock the doors and disengage the cameras.”  


“Yes, sir.”  


“Fuck-bot, activate.” He’d stuck with the original name. It was silly to say out loud, but as the android’s eyes lit up and moved to Tony, he doubted that he would be feeling silly for long.  


“Protocol?” It’s voice was low and smooth, carefully synthesized to sound just the way Tony wanted it.  


He thought for a moment. Though he was tired, he didn’t really feel like a slow and sensual fuck. All he could think about was being used as if he was the machine. He wouldn’t have minded a few light bruises. Making it treat him roughly might have also been his brain’s feeble attempt to separate the android from Steve. If the android abused him a little, it would be easier to tell himself that he wasn’t using it as a stand-in. He didn’t think Steve would ever get too rough during sex, though it was a sight he wouldn’t mind seeing.  


Tony’s voice was quiet as he said it. His stomach curled. “Intruder protocol. Permission for light damage and level five contact.”  


It closed the distance between them in seconds, its eyes shifting to something menacing and its hand closing around Tony’s throat.. “If you call for help, I’ll fucking kill you.”  


“I won’t. I swear I’ll be good.”  


The android glared at him. “So you’re Tony Stark, huh? I was only planning on robbing you, but now that I see that pretty little mouth of yours, I might be thinking of something else.”  


It grabbed his shoulder and shoved him onto the nearest table. Papers and various machine parts fell off the sides. “Please don’t hurt me.” Tony whimpered, playing along. “I’ll do anything.”  


“Such a whore. I wonder how many people have been inside of you.” The android’s cruel tone was startlingly realistic, and it made it even easier for Tony to forget how much it looked like Steve. “Take your pants off. Before I do it for you.”  


Tony slipped out of his pants and his underwear as quickly as he could. The table was cool under his bare ass. He was enjoying this so far, but something still felt off. Maybe it was because of the scenario he’d picked. Or maybe it was how sad he felt having to build someone to fuck him. He tried to push down the nagging thoughts.  


“How should I start?” The android grinned. “Hmm? I’m sure that you don’t need any help in getting loose enough for me, but I’d like to see you squirm. Sluts like you shouldn’t get any instant gratification. You’re going to have to work for this cock.”  


“Yes. I’ll work for it.”  


“Good. Ass up then. I want you on the edge of the table.”  
Tony did as he was told. Though he had programmed the outlines for most of the roleplay scenarios, he had given the AI some freedom in how they played out. He was curious to see what would happen next.  


It was safe to say he was surprised when he felt a finger slip inside of him. He let out a moan. The next thing he felt was a slap stinging his ass. “Ah!”  


“I want you silent. Don’t try to get help by moaning so loud. I’m not stupid. I can see what you’re trying to do, my little whore. If you moan again, I’ll punish you. Do you understand?”  


“Yes.”  


“Good.” The android worked its finger in slowly. When the whole finger was inside of Tony, the android gave it a slow twist. Tony forced himself not to gasp, but it was hard. The android knew exactly what moves to make.  


The android took its time before adding another finger, and Tony’s mind drifted. He hated how what he was doing made him feel more alone. Despite how realistic it all was, he knew that it wasn’t real. He wasn’t sure if anyone would even want him anymore. There would always be the people who wanted to have sex with a celebrity, but he doubted if anyone would ever want him for who he truly was again. Would his future just be sessions with the android until he couldn’t even work up the energy to do that?  


He was brought back to reality when the android added another finger and he breathed out loudly. The android spanked him again, the sound echoing through the workshop.  


“I told you to be fucking silent. What about that didn’t you understand?”  


“I’m sorry.” Tony mumbled. “It won’t happen again.”  


He sort of wanted to get this whole thing over with so he could sleep, but he didn’t want to skip to the end. If there were any issues or bugs with the android, he wanted to find them, and the easiest way to do that was by putting it to use.  


Right as the android put the third finger into Tony’s ass, Jarvis spoke. “Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers is outside the workshop door. He says it is urgent.”  


Tony cursed. “Tell him to-Shit!” He was spanked again.  


“I told you to be quiet.”  


Tony rolled his eyes. He would have to help the android’s AI know what was and wasn’t part of the scene they were doing, it seemed. “Fuck-bot, disengage.”  
The light went out of the android’s eyes immediately and it ceased being the foreboding intruder. It was kind of alarming to watch how fast the transition happened.  


“Jarvis, can’t you tell him I’m busy?” Tony had forgotten to but Jarvis in Do Not Disturb mode, and would rather have not known that Steve was outside the doors at all. They were soundproof, and Steve would get bored and leave eventually.  


“He says that he will not leave until you see him. He is visibly upset.”  


Tony frowned. What would Steve have to be upset about? The earlier mission had been unremarkable and surely any larger concern could have waited until the next day. The clock on the wall said that it was eleven-thirty at night. “Tell him that I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”  


Jarvis was silent for a moment. When he did speak again, Tony swore he could hear a note of exasperation in his voice. Whether it was directed towards Steve or Tony, Tony wasn’t sure. “Captain Rogers says that if you do not let him in, he will break down the door.”  


“Jesus. What’s his problem?” Tony hopped off the table and hastily pulled his pants back on. Knowing what he had just been doing and going out to talk to Steve felt so wrong. If Steve knew what the android who had been three fingers deep in Tony looked like, who it was meant to be, what would he think?  


Tony glanced at the android. “Uh, fuck-bot, hide or something. Get out of sight.”  


It tilted its head, but it complied, moving to stand behind a large locker.  


“This better be good.” Tony muttered. “Jarvis, you can open the door.”  


As the door slid open and Steve’s face came into view, Tony saw that Jarvis hadn’t been lying. He was upset. Though Steve’s expression worried Tony, he couldn’t help but admire the beauty in his friend’s features. He did it every time they were in the same room together, he couldn’t help it.  


Tony slipped into an annoyed tone and stance as a form of defense to these feelings, crossing his arms. “Can I help you with something, Cap’?”  


“I’m tired of it, Tony. We all know that you’re struggling. So why don’t you ever ask any of us for help?”  


“Help? With what?” Tony was genuinely confused. “I’m fine.”  


“That’s a lie.” Steve pointed a finger at Tony’s chest. It was clear to Tony that this was a speech that Steve had rehearsed in his head before. It was kind of sweet. “You lock yourself in your workshop for days at a time, and you never spend any time with any of us anymore. I asked Jarvis if you’d been sleeping well, and he told me how long you’ve been staying awake in here.”  


“Jarvis, what the fuck?” Tony asked, angrily.  


Steve continued. “I know that you haven’t been eating as much as you should either. You’re thinner. You’ve been acting weird for months. The mission today was the last straw. I saw when you got that rat threw you into the side of a building. You had more than enough time to avoid it, but it was like you didn’t even see it.I know how stressful everything is for you. If you just let us help, we can try to make things better.”  


Looking into Steve’s earnest and open face, there was only one thing that Tony could think to do. He screamed. “Who the hell do you think you are? You don’t know shit about how I’m doing! I’m fine. I’m fucking thriving, Steve! I know that you feel like you have to save every poor soul in the world, but I’m great. Don’t be talking shit about how I’m doing on missions. Ever.”  


Steve’s face crumpled for a split second. Then, he pulled himself together and Tony saw a glint of strength in his eye. It was the strength that was characteristic of a hero, someone who had seen the kind of things Steve had seen. Tony wasn’t going to get rid of him that easily. “I don’t care. You can yell at me all you want, but I know you need help. You were off at the briefing earlier too. You were practically asleep the whole time! What would have happened if you fell asleep during a battle? It seemed like you were pretty close to that happening today.”  


“My suit has fail safes for that.”  


Steve frowned. “You understand why I’m worried about you. Don’t you? I feel like I’m talking to a brick wall.”  


Tony stepped toward Steve, intent on moving him away from the workshop. “What I understand is that you think you’re my babysitter. We’re teammates, but I do not need you to be worrying about me. Seriously, I’m fine. You should go get some sleep yourself.”  


“Tony, I don’t-” Steve’s eyes moved to the side quickly.  


What happened next was hard for Tony to comprehend. In the same second that he was tackled to the ground from behind, he heard Steve let out a roar. Whatever had attacked him was lifted off him almost instantaneously, and before he could even bring his head up to see what was going on, there was an ear-splitting crash.  


By the time he did sit up, he saw Steve being punched in the head. By the android.  


“Fuck.” This was bad. This was so bad.  


Steve shrugged off the punch like it was nothing and grabbed the android by its neck, twisting its head away from its body. Tony watched the muscles in his arms bulge before the android’s head came off all the way. Steve threw it to the side and stomped on the body a few more times.  


Then, he turned to Tony. “What was that?”  


“Uh.”  


“Was that one of yours? Or was it an intruder?”  


“Uh.” Technically, it was both, Tony thought. He couldn’t understand why it had attacked him, but it was probably something he messed up with the intruder protocol. Had Steve noticed what it looked like? He couldn’t have missed the fact that it was butt naked.  


“Why isn’t it wearing any clothes?” Steve questioned. His face as he stared down at the android’s dick would have been hilarious to Tony in any other situation.  


Tony’s mind raced to come up with an explanation. “It’s one of mine. I just didn’t get the chance to, uh, dress it?”  


“Why did you give it...that?” Steve blushed.  


“Uh, you see…” Tony watched as Steve’s gaze went from the headless body to the face laying on the other side of the workshop where Steve had thrown it to.  


“Tony.”  


Tony gulped. “Yes?”  


“Why does it look like me?”  


This was definitely the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to Tony. After the incident in Indonesia, he had thought that it was impossible for him to be embarrassed anymore. To be fair, he also thought that after the incident in the Dunkin Donuts. And the one at the Tower of London. Okay, maybe he should just always assume it was possible to find ways to become more embarrassed than he had been in the past.  


A lie wasn’t going to cut it. Tony sighed. Steve was never going to look at him the same way again. He deserved it, too. Would Steve want to leave the team? Tony couldn’t bear the thought, but he wouldn’t have blamed him. “It’s a sex doll. Well, not really. It’s a hyper-advanced humanlike android. For the purposes of having sex with.”  


“Yeah, but why does it look like me?”  


Tony raised an eyebrow. “Steve.”  


“What?”  


“I’m pretty sure you already have the pieces you need to figure out what’s going on here. I’d rather not spell it out. I already feel like I’m going to drop dead.” Tony said.  


“Oh?” Steve stared at him open mouthed for a moment. Then, realization dawned over him. “Oh.”  


“Yeah.” Tony couldn’t bear to look at his friend, knowing that they probably wouldn’t be friends after this. “I’m sorry.”  


“I didn’t realize that you, um, saw me that way.”  


Tony wondered if Steve had a problem with same-sex relationships. Then he remembered when he had walked on Thor, Bruce, Clint and Steve watching Queer Eye near the end of an episode. Steve had been crying a little bit, and the other guys had been acting like it wasn’t happening. Tony guessed that Steve wasn’t homophobic. He wouldn’t have expected it anyways, even though Steve was a relic of different times. Tony wasn’t sure that Steve had the capacity to really hate people.  


“I don’t think I realized either. Or I didn’t want to.” Tony heard himself say. “But it’s kind of hard not to now. God, this is the worst.” He took a breath. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to work with me anymore. I crossed a line that no one should ever cross.”  


“Tony, look at me.” Steve’s tone was soft.  


Reluctantly, Tony looked up.  


“I’m not going anywhere. And it is a bit...different that you made that to look like me, but I’m flattered.”  


“What?” Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  


“I always thought you knew. Or that it was obvious.”  


“What?” Tony repeated.  


“You know,” Steve’s blue eyes locked with Tony’s, and his heart jumped. “How I felt about you.”  


“You-You what?” Tony stuttered. The defensive facade he had thrown up before was gone. He felt more vulnerable now than when he had been spread open on the table.  


“I didn’t know if you thought about men that way. And I always believed that you would never think about me that way. Sometimes, I feel like I’m just bothering you when we talk.”  


“Oh, Steve.” Tony dropped the nickname he usually used. “I never meant to make you feel that way. Fuck. I fucked this all up.” He could feel himself starting to panic.  


“You didn’t mess anything up.” Steve responded. “I wish we could have talked about this in a different way, but I’m not sure if I ever would have been able to tell you. So maybe this is a good thing.”  


“I can’t-I can’t believe that I made you feel like that.” Tony’s mind ran through every interaction he’d had with Steve recently. He’d made Steve think that he was bothered? Sure, he teased Steve sometimes, but he would never want to make him feel like he was a nuisance.  


“Tony, calm down.” Steve walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “You seem really high-strung. Let me take you to bed.”  


“Uh.” Tony couldn’t speak.  


Steve’s face went beet red. “Not that way! Sorry. Sorry. We can talk about this later.”  


“We should talk about it now.” Tony was beginning to realize that Steve might not be lying. Steve was into him? What wonderful universe was he living in?  


“Not when you’re about to pass out. Come on, let’s go.” Steve took a light hold on Tony’s arm and pulled him out of the workshop.  


Tony’s brain was so overwhelmed by the unexpected turn of events that he tripped over his own foot and almost face-planted into the floor. Steve caught him before he could fall all the way. “Okay, that’s it.” Steve muttered. Before Tony knew what was happening, Steve was carrying him bridal style.  


“What are you doing?”  


“You almost fell. This is what I’m talking about. You don’t take care of yourself, and it’s putting you in danger.”  


“I’m pretty sure I could have survived a little fall like that.” Tony said back.  


“That’s not the point and you know it.” Steve frowned, frustrated.  


They didn’t pass anyone on their journey to Tony’s room, thankfully. It wouldn’t have been fun to explain what was going on to one of their teammates.  


Tony felt safe in Steve’s arms, safer than he’d felt in a long time. He was being held in the way he had been craving. It was a sensation that couldn’t be replicated by any android. As Steve laid him down on his bed, he wondered how long it would be before he would feel it again.  


“Get some sleep, okay?” Steve said softly. “We can figure this out later. I’m not mad at you or anything. Don’t freak yourself out.” He turned to leave.  


“Steve, wait.” Tony blurted out.  


“What?”  


“You really think that way about me?” Part of him still couldn’t believe it. It was too good to be true. “Why?”  


Steve laughed. “Why? Why wouldn’t I? You’re perfect. You’re smart and funny. I see how kind you are, even though you hide it under a layer of sarcasm sometimes. You put everyone else before yourself, even when you shouldn’t. You’re beautiful. You’re brave, and you’re strong.”  


“Captain America thinks I’m brave and strong? I should get that in writing.”  


“Steve Rogers thinks you’re brave and strong.” Steve corrected. “And beautiful. And all the other things. Now go to bed.”  


“Wait. Steve. C’mere.” Tony sat up and gestured for Steve to come to him.  


Steve sighed, but complied. “What?”  


When Steve was close enough, Tony stood up quickly and met him in a kiss. He did it mostly off of instinct. He needed to know that Steve was telling the truth, and he also couldn’t bear the thought of the man leaving him without feeling his lips.  


Steve froze, before returning the kiss. It was slow and gentle. It was exactly how Tony had thought Steve would be, but it was better. It was better because it was real.  


When Steve moved to wrap his arms around Tony’s lower back, he knew that he never could have dreamed of a feeling this good. No machine and no other person could have ever made Tony feel like this.  


Tony kissed Steve for as long as he could, until Steve broke away. Their foreheads rested against each other and Steve stared into his eyes with a hard-to-read expression. “Tony.”  


“What?”  


“That was amazing. But I also think you should go to bed.”  


Tony groaned. “You’re no fun. Wait, you thought it was amazing?”  


Steve nodded slightly. “Didn’t you?”  


“Duh. I’ve never kissed a super soldier before, and you definitely didn’t disappoint.”  


“Okay. Good. I’m a bit rusty, so.” Steve looked away.  


“Hell, if that was rusty, I’d love to see you at the top of your game.” Tony grinned. “And I don’t know if you-”  


Tony stopped speaking abruptly. Was that what he thought it was? Tony pressed his body closer to Steve’s and heard Steve moan. Yeah, that was what he thought it was. He laughed. “Goodness, Cap’. You’re not having naughty thoughts on me, are you?”  


“Tony…” Steve tried to sound authoritative, but failed. Tony was in charge now.  


He moved his hand down to Steve’s crotch slowly, giving the other man ample time to stop him. He didn’t. When he felt the tent in Steve’s pants he tried not to show a shocked expression. It was so big. Bigger than the dick he’d given the android. “You know I can’t let you leave here in good conscience with this.” Tony said.  


“You really should get some sleep.”  


“There are rules about dangerous weapons on this floor.” Tony said slyly. “It seems like you’ve got one of those right now.”  


Steve’s face changed and he snorted. “Where did you get that line from? Some dirty film from the nineteen-eighties?”  


“Oh my god. How do you know about horrible eighties porn flicks?” Tony guffawed, and Steve’s blushed furiously. “I thought you didn’t know how to use the Internet.”  


“I don’t-”  


“It’s fine, Steve. I think it’s funny. You should show me your favorite ‘dirty films’ sometime. But first…” He pressed his hand forward onto Steve’s dick. “I think we should deal with the issue here.”  


Steve moaned again, but didn’t say anything.  


“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” Tony made eye contact with him. He nodded.  


“Jarvis, lock the doors. For real this time. Go on Do Not Disturb. I don’t care if the Chitauri invade again, do not bother me.”  


“Tony. We should probably be informed if the world is ending.” Steve said.  


Tony rolled his eyes. “Okay. Jarvis, if the world is ending, let me know. Otherwise, no disruptions.”  


“Yes, sir.” The AI responded, and Tony heard the door lock click.  


He turned Steve around and had him sit on the bed. Then, he pulled the other man’s pants down. He could tell that Steve was apprehensive, so he did everything slowly and made it clear what his intentions were. Steve’s cock was straining against his underwear enough that Steve gave a little gasp when Tony set it free.  


Holy shit, Tony thought. What did they put in that super soldier serum?  


He ran his finger up the length of it and elicited another weak noise from Steve. “Have you thought about me doing this before?” He murmured.  


“Yes.”  


“I hope I won’t disappoint you.”  


“I don’t think that’s possible.”  


Tony teased the head of Steve’s dick with his thumb. “I don’t think so either.”  


Then, with less warning than he had been doing everything before, he took Steve into his mouth. Tony had lots of experience with giving blowjobs, but he’d rarely encountered anyone who was similar in size to Steve. He made it about halfway down before he had to stop.  


He decided he would work his way up to taking Steve in fully. For the time being, he used his tongue to caress the side of Steve’s length, enjoying the appreciative sounds Steve was giving him. Steve was actually trembling as Tony moved his head, and Tony wondered how long it had been since someone had blown him.  


Oh God, is this his first blowjob? Tony couldn’t be sure, but thinking of everything he knew about Steve’s history told him that there was a chance it was. He had better make it good then.  


Up and down he went, getting closer and closer to the base of Steve’s cock each time. Steve was gripping the sheets in fists and his moans were increasing in volume. Tony slowed a bit. He didn’t want their time together to end prematurely.  


Preparing himself, he went for it. His head went all the way down, and his lips touched the base of Steve’s cock. He held his head there for a few seconds, loving the way Steve felt in his mouth.  


“Lord.” Steve groaned.  


Tony bobbed his head up and down a few times, all the while using his hands to play with Steve’s balls. When he could see that Steve was getting really worked up, he slowed down.  


“Oh. Oh, Tony.” Steve breathed. “That feels so good. I can’t-”  


Tony took his mouth off and grinned up at Steve. “Aren’t you glad you didn’t make me go to sleep?”  


Steve gave him a look.  


“You know, I sort of like the idea of what you mentioned earlier.” Tony mused.  


“What?”  


“You know, taking me to bed? Right before you came in to the workshop, do you know what I was doing?”  


“What were you doing?” Steve’s voice took on a low tone, one that made Tony’s heart flutter.  


“I was getting worked open by that android. I’m ready for you right now. It had three fingers in me. I think you would be more than three fingers, but I can take you. I want to take you.”  


Steve’s eyes darkened.  


“What’s wrong?” Tony asked.  


“Nothing. It’s just-I don’t like the idea of that thing touching you like that.”  


“That’s what I built it for.” Tony responded.  


“I know that.” Steve looked at him. “Maybe I’m jealous. You would really let me, uh, do that to you?”  


“Of course.”  


“I might not be very good at it.” Steve sounded nervous.  


“Steve. I don’t care. I want you. Is it your first time?” Tony asked the question gently, making sure to show that he wouldn’t judge Steve at all if it was.  


Steve shook his head. “No. Well, it would be with a man. I don’t know how different it is.”  


“I’ll help you through it. Please. I really want you in me.” Tony knew that he sounded pathetic and that he was begging, but he couldn’t help it. Steve had a hold on him like he had never experienced before.  


“Okay.” Steve finally responded. “But you have to stop me if I hurt you. Or if I do something wrong.”  


“I will.” Tony said, knowing that he would suffer through anything to feel Steve inside of him. “I have lube and condoms in the drawer of the nightstand.”  


As Steve stood up to go to the nightstand, Tony took his clothes off. His heart was racing. He had never anticipating having sex with someone this much. His cock was already hard and aching.  


“God, you’re so perfect.” He looked up to see Steve staring at him with wide eyes.  


“You don’t mind the scars?” Tony touched the area around his Arc Reactor that was peppered with small marks and poorly healed cuts.  


“No. Not at all.” Steve said hastily. Then, almost as an afterthought, he asked. “Can I tell you something?”  


“Sure.” Tony answered, like he wasn’t in a hurry to be fucked, which he was.  


“I looked at that photoshoot you did in People Magazine. A lot.”  


Tony remembered the magazine cover that Steve was talking about. He’d been nearly naked, with the only thing protecting his manhood being a pair of red and gold shorts. He couldn’t remember now what had possessed him to do it. He’d gotten shit about it from his publicists and the media for weeks.  


“You saw that?”  


Steve bit his lip. “Uh, I did more than just see it.”  


Tony laughed, shocked. “You masturbated to me?”  


“Yeah.” Steve sounded ashamed as he said it.  


“Hey, don’t look like that. I’m pretty sure I’m more in the wrong out of the two of us.” Tony moved to Steve. He tugged at Steve’s shirt, which was still on, indicating that he wanted it off. “I mean, I made a robot that looks like you and had it fuck me. That’s some craziness.”  


Steve took his shirt off. “Honestly, it’s the kind of thing I would expect from you.”  


“Is that a compliment?”  


Steve shrugged.  


“I’ll take it as one. Now, are we doing this or not?” Tony climbed onto the bed.  


“Yes.” Steve followed, moving on top of Tony. His hands found Tony’s hole, and Tony could feel Steve’s hard cock pressing against his leg as Steve massaged the lube in.  


“Mmm. That’s cold, shit.”  


“Sorry.” Steve said immediately.  


“Not your fault. Speed up, I want to feel you in me.”  


Steve seemed intent on making sure Tony didn’t feel any discomfort, and took his time with the lube. By the time he was done and got the condom on, Tony felt like he was going to lose his mind.  


“Okay. I’m going to put it in, slowly.” Steve said in a low voice. “If you need me to stop, tell me right away.”  


“For God’s sake, Steve. Just fuck me already.” Tony groaned.  


He stopped complaining when he felt Steve’s tip at his entrance. Steve went excruciatingly slowly as he had promised. He would stop after every small movement. It took over a minute for him to push himself all the way in, which felt more like an hour to Tony.  


Something about having Steve inside him was perfectly natural. It was like this was the person he had always been waiting for. He knew now that he would never want to use the fuck-bot again. It was nothing compared to Steve.  


“Please start moving.” Tony whined.  


Steve grunted. “Okay.” He pulled back out partially and Tony tightened around him. “Damn, Tony. You’re...so good. So tight and warm. Agh.”  


Steve settled into a slow rhythm that consisted of slightly disconnected strokes in and out. His hands moved up Tony’s sides, causing a shiver to go up Tony’s spine. Then, Steve moved his body down onto Tony so they were touching almost everywhere, intertwined in a way that was extremely intimate. Steve didn’t stop moving inside of Tony, but he also started kissing Tony’s neck at the same time, and something about that made Tony lose what little control he had left.  


“Steve. Steve. Fuck, Steve. Fuck me harder, please. I’m all yours.”  


“Tony.” Steve gasped, and started moving faster with his thrusts.  


“Holy shit.” It hurt a bit before Tony got used to the rhythm, but the pleasure quickly overtook the pain. He might not have been doing it intentionally, but Steve was managing to hit the right spot inside of Tony over and over again. “God. Fuck.”  


His body shook against the bed. Steve was pushing him down into the sheets with the position they were in, and he loved it. Knowing that he was having the same effect on Steve that Steve was having on him was intoxicating. He dared to imagine a future of nights like this, but then brought his mind back to the present.  


Anyways, it was hard to get distracted with the way Steve was fucking him now. It was like he had decided not to hold back any more. The slow pace had been replaced with a frantic one, like Steve wasn’t in control of himself. They were both at the other’s mercy.  


He could feel his precome leaking onto the sheets under him. Steve picked up his pace, faster than Tony ever thought he would go. Skin clapped against skin, and Tony’s moans filled the room.  


Breaking his mouth away from Tony’s neck, Steve breathed heavily into Tony’s ear. “I’m close. I’m close.”  


Tony knew he was close too. He wished that it could go on forever.  


“I am too.” He could feel his climax approaching. All it took to push him over the edge was a small, loving bite from Steve on his neck. “Oh, fuck!”  


Tony always hated it when people said that they saw stars when they climaxed. It sounded stupid, and he didn’t think it was possible. As he came, he believed them. His head felt light and his body tensed.  


Coming down from his high, he felt Steve push all the way inside of him one last time and stop. “Tony.” He moaned.  


Tony could feel the warmth inside of him, even through the condom. Steve stayed there for a while after he came, breathing hard.  


They were both silent for a few seconds. Tony spoke first. “We need to do that again. Not right now, because I might pass out while you’re fucking me, but eventually. Preferably, like tomorrow.”  


“Yeah.” Steve untangled himself from Tony and pulled out, standing to throw away the condom. His voice was quiet. “That was really special for me.”  


“Me too.” Tony said.  


After he threw the condom away, Steve seemed at a loss. He looked between the pile of his clothes and the bed. Tony smiled at him shyly. “I mean, since you’re already here. You want to stay the night?”  


“What if the team notices?”  


Tony shrugged, sitting up and pushing the sheet that he came onto off the side of the bed. “They will eventually. With how Natasha is, she already might have.”  


“I hope not.” Steve shook his head. “That would be mortifying.”  


“Aww,” Tony teased him. “You’d be mortified to be with me?”  


“You know that isn’t what I meant.” Steve said. “You could never embarrass me.”  


“Trust me, I’m going to try.” Tony responded mischievously.  


“Great.” Steve sighed. “Now, you should really go to bed.”  


“Fine.” Tony rolled his eyes, deciding that he would stay awake and bother Steve for as long as he could. “Come here.”  


Steve climbed in next to him and held him. His plan to stay awake crumbled pretty much immediately, as it was impossible to stay awake with how tired he was. The warmth of Steve’s arms lulled him to sleep, and his last coherent thought before he drifted off was how good this felt.  


How good it felt to know that someone wanted him for who he was and how good it felt to have that someone be the person that he had wanted all along.


End file.
